Ketchup vs Mustered
by Mentalasylumpatient13
Summary: Lol Food fight. IDEA WAS NOT STOLEN FROM ANYONE I SWEAR! IT HAS BEEN IN MY HEAD FOR 3 MONTHS!


**A.N: So bored. Send me entertainment, fellow Kane chronical lovers.**

S

E

T

I lined up and waited patiently. Damn these cheifs, taking so long to serve us. I peered over Sobek's shoulder and sighed impatiently. This was going to take SO LONG! I moved slightly so I could see what they were surving us for lunch. Mashed potatos, rice, vegtables, and hamburgers. Also pies. I moved back to my place and stood there. This was going to take a while.

**5 minutes later. . . **

FINALLY! I have moved and was now facing many choices of food. Okay then, i'll take a coconut crem pie, lots of mashed potatos, some gravy, rice, a hamburger, and- I stopped at the vegtables. No way in **DUAT** will someone force me to eat vegetables. I reached past them and took some fruit punch. I turned and was about to go to a table when I heard Nephthys voice.

"Set." She scolded. "Come and get some vegtables." I turned and gave her my best 'pouting' face.

"But Nephthys!" I whined. "I don't wanna have any vegtables." She scrowled at me and pointed at the vegtables. I sighed and scooped some onto the plate. Nephthys was currently a higher athority then me since she was on kitchen duty. So I had to listen.

"There, happy?" I snarled. She smiled at me at blinked her brown eyes.

"Can you save me a spot?" She asked. I tried to be defiant, but her charm was wearing me down. Finally I caved in.

"Fine." I muttered, turning and sitting at a table. I was soon joined by Ra, Horus (Surprisingly), Isis, Osiris (Looking as dead as ever), Anubis, Tefnut, Khonsu, Sobek, Sekhmet, Bast, Thoth, Bes ( We had managed to gamble his soul back from Khonsu), Satet and last but not least, settled down in the spot next to me and smiled. I smiled slightly back at her. I turned and looked at my plate. I raised my eyebrow and reached over to my fruit juice.

Now what happened next was not my fault. It was completely by accident. But I will take credit for it. I reached over to grab my fruit juice, but I wasn't looking. My hand reached and bumped into it, knocking it's continents on Thoths book.

"OMG!" Thoth sreamed. He glared at me, picked up his mashed potatos, and flung them at me. I ducked and they hit Horus's head.

"Sobek!" He shrieked. He picked up some rice and wipped them at Sobek, who ducked. The rice whipped through the air, and everyone watched it as it landed right on Sekhmets head.

"Uh oh." Horus said. Sekhmet stood up and threw pies to random faces in the crowd. Soon everyone was in an epic food fight. I turned and looked at Nephthys. She was gazing at everyone in shock. When she noticed me staring she raised her eyebrows. I grinned and slowly a smile spread on her lips.

"You take ketchup I take mustered?" I offered.

"Oh yeah." She answered. We ran to each table and filled our arms with as much ketchup and mustered bottles as possible, while trying to dodge the food being thrown at us. I grabbed my mustered bottle, angled it so itwas facing Horus, and squeezed.

"OY!" Horus yelled. He took a ketchup bottle from Nephthys and squeezed it at me. Soon we were in an epic war between Ketchup, and Mustered.

We were so focused on each other we didn't notice Bast and Isis creeping up behind us, holding buckets filled with lard and flour. They stood behind us, and dumped it all over us.

"HEY!" I shrieked, spinning around and shooting my bottle at Isis. She picked up a pie and ran at me. I side stepped and stuck my foot out. She tripped and the pie went flying. . . Right into Ra's face.

A sudden silence filled the room. It was almost like some one had hit the mute button on the universe. We all stood there, rigid with fear as Ra slowly raised his hand and peeled the pie tin off his face.

Ra wiped his eyes, picked up a handfull of mashed potatos, and whipped them at Isis.

And so the great battle reasumed. But now it seemed there were teams. There was me and Nephthys team, which consisted of half of the gods. While Isis's and Horus's consisted of the other half.I picked up a hamburger and just as I was aout to through it when a portal opened.

"WHAT ARE YOU-" a voice started,but it stopped when the owner saw what was going on. Standing on the thresh hold of the portal was Sadie and Carter.

"Um, hola." I said, raising my hand and grining at them.

"Can you guys stop making so much noise? Where trying to train." Sadie scolded.

"Sorry. We were just stopping." Ra said. Sadie and Carter both nodded and left. I looked around the room. Pies, potato's, rice, burgers, lard, ketchup, mustered, flour, and- wait, was that chicken on the ceiling?- were littered everywhere.

"Wow." I chuckled. Everyone turned and looked at me. "I feel sorry for the person who has to clean this up"

Ra smiled at me. "Set, your on clean up duty today." My smile dissapered.

It took me 6 hours to clean that mess up.

**A.N: Tada! REVIEW! I COMMAND YOU!**


End file.
